Sticks and Stones
by Ponella
Summary: Who's up for a Doctor Who/Simpsons crossover? Click for full details and summary, IF YOU DARE! Rated T for lots of shouting and and DIMENSION JUMPING!


'Sticks and Stones' my new _Doctor Who_ fanfic (crossover with _The Simpsons_)

**Summary: **I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now, and I've finally found the time and strength to write the first chapter! Ahh, it feels good to be writing fanfiction again!

**Proper Summary: **Bart and Lisa are blondes, but neither Marge nor Homer has the light blonde hair colour. Bart and Lisa notice sudden changes in their physiology, voices, and personalities, and when it is found out that Marge and Homer aren't their biological parents, they start searching for their real parents... through all of time and space. Companion fic to _Whosimpsonsrama_.

**Setting/Time Period/Whatever-the-bloody-word-is: **I'm setting the time period to before Maggie was born, coz I wanna write a birth scene. I've got no idea why, I just wanna write one. Probably because there have been a few birth scenes in **reddrawfaddict**'s 'The Long Meaningful Ramble 1, 2, 3 & 4'... I kinda prefer the gory stuff to the fake-happy-boring stuff.

**Chapter One – same yet different, part one**

"Marge, we have to tell 'em some day!" said Homer, looking from Bart, to Marge, to Lisa, to Marge again. "No, Homie! They're _our _kids! We raised them since they were babies!" Marge shouted teary-eyed at her [bald and morbidly obese] husband. It had just started out with the question "Dad, why do we look so different?" and had spiralled into a full blown argument from then on. "If you won't tell 'em, _I _will! Bart, Lisa, WE'RE NOT YOUR BIOLOGICAL PARENTS!!" Homer shouted to his two kids, making them drop to the floor in a faint(s). Marge burst into tears and ran up to their bedroom, closing the door angrily with a _BANG!_

– Five days earlier... –

"AHHHH!" Lisa screamed. Somehow, her hair had grown long and flowing and had gone _brunette_ (chestnut brown, to be exact) overnight. "What is it— OH MY GOD, HOMER SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO LISA'S HAIR!" shouted Marge, motioning to her yellow husband to come and look. "What all the fuss ab— Whoa! Lisa, what happened to your hair?! It looks _normal_!!" said Bart, startled by his little sister's overnight transformation. "I don't know!" she shouted squeakily. She was more shocked than any of them, and suddenly missed her spiky blonde hair, even though it was bland and un-shapeable to anything other than slightly curled spikes...

**A/N: **You've probably already guessed who Bart and Lisa's biological parent are, but if you haven't, I'm not giving away any clues. You impatient cybergeeks will just have to wait until the last few chapters! I've been gaining more willpower this past year (not hitting anyone for at least 2 weeks and being fairly sure I won't sneak a peak at my Christmas presents again like last year say it all, doesn't it?) and I'm pretty sure I won't blurt out any clues unexpectedly! I'll still probably ramble allot, though. I don't have _that _much willpower in me! If I did, do you think I'd have wasted all my holiday money on a Barbie DVD and Polly Pocket toys if I didn't?! Well, long story short, I did. My mum is the best in our family when it comes to saving up, although me and her secretly took £100 from the Christmas Present Money to buy a new table and chairs for Danny and Helen's room, which will be converted back into a dining room when they move out. I fear for my privacy, because, sadly, my mum said when they move out that room is turning into a dining room/computer and gaming area, and she says I'll have loads of privacy, but I'm not too sure. I really have little faith in my computer data's privacy at the moment, because my brother has known the password I use with mostly everything for years, and if I know him, he'll know that my password hasn't changed in all those years, from the first time I used a computer (very cautiously..), to right now, when I'm enjoying every moment of being on a computer and I'm using every aspect of it to my element, and installing important updates when I need to (but mostly just installing stuff to improve my internet's performance, and trust me, my internet connection _needs _these things!). I _will _shut up now, I just ended up going into another ramble...


End file.
